Past
by Queen Arabia
Summary: Just a little fluff where Jack tells Jamie of his past. :) Not slash.


This is what happens when I get ideas at one in the morning on a school night... :D Enjoy!

Jamie Bennet had always been curious. He wanted to know everything. So it shouldn't have suprised Jack that Jamie would ask this question.

"Jack, where'd you come from?" Jamie asked.

Jack looked up from where he'd been making the perfect snow-castle in suprise. "What?"

"I mean, how'd you get your powers? Where were you born? That kind of thing."

"Well... It's kind of a long story, and, uh..." Jack said slowly, trying to evade the answer he knew he'd have to give.

"Yeah?" Jamie asked, leaning forward eagerly, "Tell me!"

Jack had to smile at his exitment, and began the tale. "I was born a long time ago. Somewhere around 317 years ago, I think. I don't remember exactly. My name, though, my name wasn't Jack Frost, then. I was Jackson Overland Burgess"

"You mean, like this town?" Jamie asked, confused.

"Yeah... My family was one of the first to settle here, Jamie."

"Woah, really? That is so cool! But... Then, then that means... Wait, did you know the family in that statue?" Jamie asked.

"Jamie, that is my family in that statue." Jack said, amused.

"Woah. You were the little boy?"

Jack nodded. "Yep. But don't you want to hear the story?" Jack asked, mischeviously.

"Uh-huh!" Jamie protested.

"Okay then. I had brown eyes, and brown hair then... I'll tell you why that changed in a bit. I was always the town mischief-maker, playing pranks and starting snowball fights. I had a sister, a little sister named Pippa. She had brown hair and eyes, too. I loved her so much... I played with her all the time. I remember we played hopscotch every day, and I was always tricking her. I stayed up with her every Christmas Eve, watching for Santa, and we went Easter-egg hunting every year, and waited for the Tooth Fairy to visit when she lost her tooth, too. I believed in all of them, my whole life."

"And? What happened?! How'd you get your powers? I wanna know!" Jamie was entranced by then, fascinated by Jack's story.

"Well... I guess I'll tell you, since you'll probably just ask Tooth if I don't," Jack said, smiling slightly. "Pippa had been begging me to take her ice skating for years, and eventually, I gave in. We went to the pond, the one just outside town. We were only skating for a few hours when the ice began to crack under Pippa... I'd never been more scared in my life. I came as close as I could, but the ice cracked more, and I had to back off. And then, then, I saw this staff, lying just out of my reach..." Jack looked at Jamie's expectant face. "You sure you want to hear this?"

The boy nodded vigorously, and Jack took a deep breath and continued.

"Do you remember what you told me, when Pitch had us cornered in that alley?"

"Yes," Jamie replied, slowly. "I said I was afraid."

"So did she, Jamie. And you know what I told her? I told her not to worry, and that we were going to play a game, instead."

Jamie's face lit up with realization. "So that's why you said that..." He whispered.

Jack nodded. "I told her that we were going to play hopscotch, just like we did everyday. I took a step toward the stick, and pretended like I was going to fall. It made her laugh, just like I knew it would, and I took two more steps and grabbed the stick. And then, I got her to take three steps toward me, and I got her with the hooked end of my staff. I swung her out onto thicker ice just in time."

"And then you got off the ice too, right?" Jamie asked, fully expecting it to be so.

Jack smiled wryly. "Not exactly. The ice broke under me, and I sunk. It was so cold, and dark down there... You have no idea."

Jamie sat there with a shocked expression on his face. "But- then how'd you get out alive?"

Jack sighed. "I didn't... I drowned. But then, the Man in the Moon brought me back. He gave me my powers so that I could protect children."

Jamie was flabbergasted. He'd known Jack was special, but he'd never expected this. He certainly hadn't thought that Jack had died before. "What did you do when the Man in the Moon got you out of the lake? Did you go see your sister?"

"I didn't know I had a sister for a long time. I lost my memory when I drowned in that pond, Jamie. The only thing I knew, up until a little while before you started believing in me, was that my name was Jack Frost. I was alone before that. I didn't remember anything, and nobody could see, or hear me. When I stood in front of them, they'd walk right through me, like I didn't exist..."

"What about the other Guardians? Didn't they help?" Jamie asked, thinking surely they'd been there for Jack, at least.

But Jack shook his head. "Sandy and Tooth were too busy for me, Bunny hated how I always made it snow on Easter... And North's yetis stopped me each and every time I tried to get into his workshop. I doubt he even knew about it."

"Oh." Jamie was at a loss for words. How could the Guardians have ignored Jack for so long? It didn't seem fair.

"It's okay, now, Jamie, It- it really is. I'm fine, and the others apologised..." Jack said, trying to stop Jamie from worrying too much about him.

"Wow... I guess when I started believing, that really was a big deal, wasn't it?" Jamie asked softly.

Jack nodded, smiling at the memory. "Yeah... I should get going. Lots of places still need my snow and fun, right? Bye, Jamie, I'll see you soon." And with that, Jack called the wind and let it carry him away.

"Bye, Jack!" Jamie yelled as he watched Jack's figure grow smaller in the distance.


End file.
